thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Winters Heart Soundtrack
"Ah, a familiar song. Of memories and triumphs. Truly a melody that resonates with my soul." - Allochval Songblade. The Winters Heart Campaign is a long one, with many an intricate story. The stories and characters are accentuated through music, played during the sessions. The list of soundtracks, as pertains to characters, stories and events is here: Character Tracks # Aleya Layor Theme _ Zelda's Lullaby - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. # Benjamin Frost Theme _ The Rains of Castamere (Instrumental - Long Version). # Clarence and Bob Theme _ Furio Tigre ~ Swingin' Tiger - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended. # Dax Theme _ The Two Towers Soundtrack-04-The Passage of the Marshes. # Emily Frost Theme _ Dishonored 2 OST - Emily Kaldwin's Theme (extended). # Fenrir Wolfsbane Theme _ Fall Out Boy - Immortals (Instrumental). # Fenrir Wolfsbane Triumph _ Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories (Official Instrumental). # Francis Miggins Theme _ Dick Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal! - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music. # Frank Bufferson Theme _ Thundercats Thundercats Theme - Instrumental. # Galinndan Amakiir Theme _ Wait for the Signal - Lion King Complete Score. # Hector Frost Theme _ Game of Thrones - The Rains of Castamere - Piano Cover. # Ilia Lisburn Theme _ Gyakuten Meets Orchestra ~ Dhalia Hawthorne: Distant Traces of Beauty. # Innslowe Dawnshield Theme _ Fairy Tail: Main Theme - Upbeat. # Innslowe Dawnshield Tragedy _ Fairy Tail Sad Theme Song. # Job Silkman Theme _ Nahyuta Sahdmadhi ~ The Last Rites Prosecutor - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Musi. # Lawrence Ashwing Theme _ Miles Edgeworth ~ Great Revival 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Music Extended. # Luth Theme _ Princess Mononoke- The Journey to the West. # Preston Masonscale Theme _ Paul Atishon ~ A Vote for Atishon! - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Music Extended. # Rinn Amakiir Theme _ The Lion King OST - 09 - King of Pride Rock (Score). # Shady Nikolai Theme _ Ocarina of Time: Gerudo Valley. # Tamminth Theme _ Phoenix Wright T&T ~ Elise Deauxnim ~ Simple Melody DS. # Tamminth Tragedy _ Prosecutor Godot: The Bitter Taste of Truth [Piano]. # The Children of Summer Theme _ The Two Towers Soundtrack-05-The Uruk-Hai. # The Clerics of The Fireborn Theme _ Shadow Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. # The Nightberry Family Theme _ Graveyard - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended. # The Woodchild Theme _ Great Fairy's Fountain Theme - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony. # Ulric of The Canyons Battle _ AMV - Berserk - Forces. # Ulric of The Canyons Theme _ The Revolutionaries ~ The Dragons of Rebellion - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Mus. # Ulric of The Canyons Tragedy _ Dark Souls Boss Battle Music - Artorias the Abysswalker. # Wingard Brighthand Theme _ "Enchanted Forest Temple" Ocarina of Time Orchestral Remix. Location Tracks # Myrkr Theme _ Hylian ensemble - Final hours. # Stadfesta _ Kakariko Village - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended. Misc Tracks # Battle 1 _ The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt OST - All the Fight Tracks. # Battle 2 _ Zelda Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended. # Battle 3 _ Dark Souls OST - Ornstein & Smough - Extended. # Shop 1 _ Phoenix Wright T&T ~ Beauty Hermitage DS. # Shop 2 _ Bazaar - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. # Shop 3 _ Shop - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. # Tavern 1 _ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - A Winter's Tale. # Tavern 2 _ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - The Bannered Mare. # Winters Heart Opening Theme _ Shenmue Main Theme - Orchestral Version.